Blues of Loving: The Down Rhythms
by Fujimoto Ken
Summary: Fye and Kurogane are friends. They met after Kurogane rescued Fye from a group of bullies. Ever since then, the two became best friends. But then, Fye brought it to the next level. Would Kurogane accept it? Story come back.


This story somehow crosses with the real series. I made it after being depressed and I hope this will turn out well... _pls. read & review..._

* * *

Back when I was young, I was always alone. I spent time only by myself because all the other kids where scared of me. They were afraid because I always had this smile that never seemed to fade. I always smiled even there is nothing to smile at. It kept me company until I grew up. But now, everything changed. I'm not alone anymore. I have Kurogane, my best friend.

We were friends ever since we were at high school. Students were afraid of him because of his bossy and mean attitude and of his grumpy-looking face while I stayed as a nobody. The other students were wrong; he wasn't really that person to be afraid of. In fact, he's a very nice guy. He just has this 'villain-like' air around him that makes him looks so gloomy but, he's a good guy. We first met when a bunch of bullies tried to take my money. I was weak at that time and so, before I was about to be punched, he rescued me and fought all of them until they were as weak as I was then. From that day on, I became attached to him. People often said before that I just stick around with him because he served as security for me, that he will protect me from any other attempts of bullying me. They were wrong; I always stayed by his side because I feel happy when I am around him. I finally found myself a friend in him after all those years I was alone.

Day after day, we spent time together. On school days, we were always at the rooftop, loafing off. And on weekends, we got to anywhere we would want to. Every time I was with him, I felt that I'm not alone anymore. He was always there for me. He was the greatest person I've ever had as a friend. I did wish that I could stay and be with him…_forever._

One Saturday night, he went off to my house to fetch me to go to the movies. I gladly accepted the offer. When we arrived at the movie house, he bought two tickets for a horror movie. I wasn't onto that kind of films but I can't refuse a friend's offer and so, I just came along. We were seated beside each other, near the front row so the 'experience' of watching the movie was more intense. He enjoyed watching the movie but I wasn't. I kept on closing and covering my eyes when the scenes are about to be horrible. He even found that funny. When it was done, we walked home together. He still had the smile on his face. I remembered the times where I always smiled to keep myself from feeling alone. I found no reason of smiling that much when I met Kurogane anymore. But there is still one; it's the reason that I smile because he makes me happy. I smiled. He became curious why I smiled. I didn't know at that time but I felt like smiling; it was the kind of feeling that enlightens me. I wished he was always there for me so that I could have not felt lonely even once in my life…

When we were near my house, I stopped walking. He noticed it. He asked me what the problem was. I simply said, "Kurogane, can you stay with me forever?" Kurogane laughed at me. Bu then, tears started falling from my eyes before he knew it. He knew that I was a very good friend to him. I know that too. But I took advantage of that. I wanted him to be mine forever. He just stood there, watching me as I cry with eyes that looked very curious, like a child.

I was about to touch him when he ran immediately away, saying, "No…" before he finally left. I just stood there, watching him running away from me, with the probability of disgust in me.

Since then, I never saw him. He did not enter school anymore. There was a word spreading in school that he moved away. And he can't be contacted in any way.

Perhaps, this is really what it means to be a lover. Not at all times things will turn in your way. I just wished to love, to satisfy the thirst I feel for the care I always wanted. I just didn't want to be alone… I just loved, didn't I? Is there something wrong with loving?

* * *

This story ends 's very short but I hope you like it. And sorry for deleting it for its first time :) _Pls. review..._


End file.
